


Sunday

by kittenruffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little steamy at some parts but nothing testy, Basically super dorks get dorkier and blush a lot, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, There's like one swear, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenruffle/pseuds/kittenruffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have some one on one practice time and then they spend the evening together. Things happen, there is a cat, spilt milk, and heaps of blushing.</p>
<p>Kageyama gets creepy when he's sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is my first fanfic ever and I'm actually really happy with it, sometimes I think it may be a bit boring but idk... you'll have to tell me that. I had so much fun writing this, it was originally just one page long but then it exploded. I have no excuse. I tried to stay away from cliche things or phrases but well, there are like a couple cliches but they're not too terrible also its my first fic, I'll use that card now. It took me a surprisingly long time to finish this, I just couldn't get the ending at all. There is a lot of subtext in this story. Well anyways, I'm pretty sure I'm going to write a second chapter for this story. The first part of was beta'd by my sister (shout out to Lizzie, thanks bub) The rest was proof read by me a few times (the ending not as much) so apologies for small typos, I tried to catch them all.
> 
> Also please note that I started this story after watching around the 4th episode of the anime so keep that in mind with character development and such. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. And I'm not sure if other schools do this but just note that what I refer to as 'warm ups' are the sweatpants and jackets that sports teams wear over their uniforms.

A/N

Thank you so much again, for reading. Feedback/comments are always welcome. Just a couple notes. (I wanted to include links)

  * [Here](http://open.spotify.com/user/1248935697/playlist/32pOxbq1z5mb4FBKBXqlYz) is a link to a Spotify playlist, these are some of the songs I listened to while writing this, they served as inspiration for the feel and atmosphere of the story so if you want to feel it too, here ya go friend 
  * [kittenruffle](http://kittenruffle.tumblr.com/) - this is my blog so if you want to check it out, amazing, let's be friends.



That's it! Happy reading.

* * *

 Hinata’s lungs were straining to keep oxygen flowing to his blood. The heated afternoon air cut at the back of his throat. Light on his feet, he sped through campus towards the gym, internally chastising himself for his tardiness. The dread of knowing how the setter would scold him couldn’t scratch the excitement he felt in his chest. He had been genuinely surprised when kageyama agreed to the extra practices.

The gymnasium came into view, Hinata quickly closed the gap and reached for the door when suddenly it was yanked open revealing a fuming dark figure that he was quite familiar with.

“Good after- ah! Kageyama! Let go!” Hinata scrambled to grab the wrist that was now clutching at the collar of his black Karasuno jacket and lifting him off his feet. Steely blue eyes narrowed at his words in contempt. The sound of a tongue clicking in irritation pierced his ears.

_Ah yup, there it is_ , Hinata laughed to himself at how well he predicted this reaction from the setter. “Sorry sorry!” Golden brown eyes searched the ones in front of him for any signs of forgiveness. _Of course he wouldn’t let me off easily, but Kageyama looks… really tired_. He studied the dark circles resting beneath Kageyama’s eyes in curiosity. _It’s not like him to be exhausted beforehand when volleyball is involved._

The slight blush that formed on Kageyama’s face had Hinata realizing neither one of them had moved or spoken for a while.

He became suddenly aware of how close their faces were and of his own grip on the wrists holding him up. The hold that had just recently been ringing him dizzy, was now gently keeping his smaller body almost a foot off the ground.

Glancing down in embarrassment, he opened his mouth to speak but only a small breath came out, ghosting across the inside of Kageyama’s wrist. Hinata thought he had imagined a slight shiver run through Kageyama’s arms until he looked back up to see pursed lips, a furrowed brow and a slightly darker blush.

Hinata felt heat race to his face, “Uh um …w-we should start practice you know, we have uh, a lot to work on.”

At that, Kageyama dropped the smaller boy on his ass, spun on his heels, and stalked inside, “You have a lot to work on.”

. . .

Hot breath came out in short puffs and pearls of sweat slid down reddened skin as both players pushed their bodies to perform.

White rays settled into creamy reds and oranges as the sun slowly descended. Dust and water vapor were illuminated as they floated throughout the room.

Kageyama carefully observed his partner. Calculating eyes swept over shaking limbs glossed with perspiration. Pondering for a moment before he spoke, “Alright, that’s good for today. Let’s cool down and start cleaning up now.”

“Eh?!” A breathy voice squeaked out of Hinata, “But I need to work on my receives! Just like, one more hour come on!” _I can’t hold the team down with my poor technique._ The look on his face was full of resolve as he trained his eyes on the setter.

“Idiot!” A hard whack to the back of Hinata’s head sent him lurching forward, “If you keep pushing yourself any more right now you’re going to end up injuring something. We’ve been at it for over four hours with only a few breaks.” Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down Hinata. His breathing also giving him difficulty and he felt his muscles protesting any further exertions. More than usual, he noticed. Lack of sleep had begun to reveal itself throughout his body.

Hinata swilled down water from his yellow bottle he retrieved form the bench. He hadn’t realized what time it was until Kageyama pointed it out. _7:48 PM_ , he read off his phone that had been placed next to his canteen. The days continued to grow longer and he wasn’t yet used to how late the sunlight would linger into the evening hours.

Dark blue eyes softened as they studied Hinata’s face, inner conflict obvious in his expression. “You don’t need to worry so much…” Hinata snapped out of his argument with himself and now his eyes were centered on the setter’s. Kageyama’s expression became stressed and he leaned back slightly at the intensity of the stare.

“You are getting better you know, so- so don’t um…” Kageyama began to taste the salt in his mouth as he fidgeted, not knowing quite what to say, “Anyways, let’s start cleaning up.”

He walked purposefully past Hinata towards to supply closet.

Hinata’s eyebrows twisted and he tilted his head, watching the receding back disappear into the closet. He was too shocked to give his retort. _What was that about? What a weirdo…_ His hand traveled up to rest on his face, … _warm again._

A similar feeling swept through Kageyama as he ignored the returning blush on his cheeks. He cursed himself for being so socially inept and left the closet with two mops in hand.

…

After cleaning the gym, they peeled off sweaty clothes and changed into fresh clean warm ups.

“Ugh, I’m so hungry!” Came the higher voice with a slight groan. He felt his stomach pinching with complaints of emptiness, his mouth watering. Glancing out a nearby window, he felt his shoulders drop slightly at the reminder of his thirty minute bike ride home.

Hinata was fond of his daily ride over the mountains. Scents of various summer fauna swell into his senses and the breezes gently pull stray hairs out of his face. It’s peaceful in the country, especially at night when most people are preparing for sleep. Outside their homes Hinata glides down rural roads and around mountain passes emptying his mind of the days happenings.

It was times like these when he wished he lived closer to Karasuno. While clutching his stomach and adding another exaggerated groan, he finished collecting his belongings. He hadn’t noticed the hesitant and slightly flustered team mate standing next to him.

After collecting himself and clearing his throat, Kageyama spoke, “I have some leftover barbecue if you want some. My house isn’t that far.” Ground held and unwanted emotions masked, he awaited a reply.

Worry filled his chest as he sensed the importance of what reply was given to his offer. Uncomfortable with feeling vulnerable, the setter silenced his restless hands and continued waiting for what felt like hours.

“BARBECUE?!” Hinata’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and he grabbed Kageyama’s shoulders. Peering up into his teammate’s face he squeaked out his excitement, “Oh! Kageyama are you serious?”

Barbecue held power in Hinata’s vocabulary. Kageyama tucked this piece of information discreetly into the back of his mind. He pulled away from the vice grip on his shoulders, allowing himself a few seconds to take in the gleeful expression on Hinata’s face.

It was then that Kageyama found a subtlety of Hinata Shouyou. He gets freckles in the summer… huh. Kageyama pulled his focus away from the glowing face below him, “Come on, let’s go.”

…

As they walked to Kageyama’s, Hinata was glowing with anticipation. Occasionally, sounds of joy would escape from his mouth and for a few strides he even chanted a simple song for their expected meal.

By this time, the sun was close to resting on the horizon and the temperature was quickly dropping. Occasional cars could be heard passing nearby along with a barking dark and children’s voices in the distance. The scent of summer roses in bloom drifted though the air that ruffled Hinata’s downy hair.

A few minutes into their walk Hinata found himself calming down and with a yawn, he remembered an important detail, “Oh, um, hey Kageyama?”

The one in question shifted his gaze down to find hesitation on Hinata’s face, “What.”

“Well I- I just wanted to say thank you… for today… for practicing with me. Thank you!” He yelled the last part clumsily and gave a quick bow out of respect. Glancing down to his feet, the obvious blush on his cheeks forced Kageyama’s eyes to widen.

“Mhm.” was all he could muster as a response. Heat crept onto his face and his heartbeat quickened, forcing him to look away from Hinata, “Cute…”

“Huh?”

Kageyama froze. “What?”

“You just said something and I didn’t hear it. You know, you mumble a lot Kageyama, you really should work on that”

Horrified at the realization that he had said that aloud, the setter lost his balance and forced a jump forward to avoid a sudden intimate meeting with the sidewalk. He scrambled back into a regular walk and forced composure back to his face.

A questioning look formed on Hinata’s face, “Pfft! You’re so weird.”

“Shut up, idiot Hinata!” Kageyama grabbed him by his collar for the second time that day but the release came much faster than before. “Tch.” He turned and quickened their pace, successfully hiding the burning embarrassment etched on his face.

Hinata caught up with him but didn’t press the issue. _…did Kageyama just call me cute?_ Not knowing what to do with the possibility of that being true or the strange stirring in his stomach, he decided to focus only on the prospect of barbecue.

…

Not five minutes more and they reached Kageyama’s house. It was a simple modern townhouse with a one car garage, surrounded on all sides by privacy fencing since there wasn’t much space between housing in town. A miniature herb garden came into view once they passed through the gate and a small cherry tree with rustling leaves that was proudly bearing bright red fruit. On the porch a small glass wind chime hung, lazily swinging with an occasional note being released.

Kageyama fished out clanging keys from his bag and turned the lock, “I’m home.” he said softly while stepping over the threshold.

“Excuse me.” came a sing-song pleasantry offered by a grinning Hinata.

There were no lights on. The dark haired boy took off his shoes, set them aside, and walked in to the house turning left after a few steps. He flicked a light switch to reveal a spotless kitchen with stainless steel appliances, dark wooden cupboards, and speckled gray and white countertops. An embroidered hand towel hung below the sink which contained a dirty cup, spoon, and bowl. A center island counter displayed a low basket holding a few decorative glass blown orbs that were colored hues of blue.

Hinata half danced into the room after removing his own shoes. He spent only a few seconds taking in his surroundings, “It’s really quiet.”

“My parents are visiting my grandparents. Also my aunt and uncle went with them so their cat is here somewhere. You’re not allergic are you?” While he spoke, Kageyama grabbed two white ceramic plates and a pan from the cupboards, opened the fridge, and pulled out a large tupperware container full of barbecue. He spooned out sizable portions onto the stainless steel pan and then slid it in the oven, setting it to warm for 12 minutes.

“A cat? What kind? What’s it’s name?” Hinata asked enthusiastically.

Kageyama’s face scrunched up slightly at his question being ignored, “Tch, I guess not…” he muttered under his breath. “Her name is Aiko. She’s a tortie and around here somewhere. Do you want some milk?”

“What’s a tortie? And yeah milk sounds great.” He looked around for any sign of the animal.

“Tortoiseshell. It means her fur is like a speckled brown and black pattern.”

Kageyama set a glass of milk next to Hinata and glanced once more at the oven timer. “Stay here I’m gonna shower real quick. Make sure to watch the food so it doesn’t burn.”

“It won’t burn if you set it to warm like you’re supposed to.” Hinata shot back quickly with a condescending look.

An icy glare filled with irritation snapped at Hinata’s back and, just as abruptly, Kageyama disappeared around the corner. Steps could be heard going up the stairs, there was a little shuffling, and the sound of a shower being turned on.

He didn’t mind that Kageyama left him to take a shower. They had practiced for hours and were pretty filthy. Hinata would have probably done the same if their roles were reversed.

A buzz came from his bag. He fished out his phone to find a text from his Mom, “Honey, where are you?” it read.

“At Kageyama’s, we got hungry.” he clicked send.

“Oh ok… Are you staying there tonight or coming home?”

_Stay here?_ Hinata never thought that was an option. Kageyama didn’t exactly seem like the kind of person to open up his house to that extent. Even though Hinata liked to think they had become closer, he didn’t want to push it and make things uncomfortable.

“I’ll be home in a lil bit we haven’t eaten yet”

“Alright. Be safe Shouyou. Take care not to wake Natsu up when you come in, she’s already gone to bed. Also, make sure to turn you bike light on, honey.”

“Ok and I will.” With that he slid his phone into his sweatpants pocket.

His eyes felt heavy as he waited. The few hours of sleep from the previous night were running out on him quickly. Hinata had been excited to practice one on one with the Karasuno setter and thus only achieved a pitiable amount of restless sleep.

_Maybe I’m coming down with a cold. I wish I got more sleep, I could have done better today._

By now the sun was set and light was fading fast. He shifted the weight of his head to the other hand and waited, sitting on a stool at the island counter sipping his drink.

_Kageyama’s affection for milk is kinda extreme._ The thought came out with a snort at his teammate’s oddity. He rubbed his thumb on the glass containing the beloved liquid, imagining not his own lips on the edge of the cup. Familiar warmth wound its way to his stomach, a little faster this time, and bringing with it, slightly intimate thoughts of the person who was currently in the shower upstairs.

“Gah!” He shook his head to scatter the unexpected thoughts. He set down the glass and smacked both hands on his face pulling downward to reveal a contorted expression. Confusion continued to stir in his heart.

…

Kageyama turned around the corner donning maroon gym shorts and a white cotton t-shirt. As if to announce his entrance, the stove timer went off. His hair was slightly towel dried and glistening against his fair skin. The aroma of laundry detergent and shampoo wafted throughout the room.

“Lavender?” Hinata’s mocking comment was met with a oven mitt hurled at his face.

“My mom likes it. She says its calming.”

“Hm, I guess. Kinda like warm milk.” Hinata stretched out his back preparing to relocate to another room along with their food.

“What dumbass would use milk scented detergent? That’s disgusting.”

“That’s not what I meant Bakageyama!” Kageyama’s face twitched at the nickname.

They grabbed their dinner and Hinata followed the taller boy out and down the hallway to a living room with a low table in the center. Kageyama flipped on the ceiling light with his elbow. He then set his food on the table and sat down gesturing for Hinata to do the same.

“Thanks for the food!” They said in unison and hastily began to eat their late dinner.

After a few minutes of focused gobbling they began to slow down. The warm food in their bellies brought on sleepiness and a few yawns were passed around.

Out of the corner of his eye Hinata saw movement. It was the cat! A rotund, older cat with brown and black fur and tranquil green eyes padded towards Kageyama. Settling down against his right thigh, calculating eyes peeked up at Hinata. The sable haired boy continued to eat paying no mind to the feline, Aiko, that was now resting against his leg.

Hinata stared for a few seconds before, “Um, Kageyama…?”

“Mm.” The boy in question was working on a large mouthful.

“Uh, well… I guess I didn’t really peg you as the animal type. I mean, I thought they didn’t like you?”

After swallowing, Kageyama replied in a calm voice, “I’ve always been able to appreciate animals but yeah, they usually don’t like me. I don’t have much experience with them because of that, but Aiko has always seemed to like me.” Kageyama left the cat to her business, not wanting to upset her in any way and ruin his first agreeable relationship with an animal. He’d grown to enjoy the quiet company and intermittent closeness of the older feline.

Hinata couldn’t control his giggling at the awkward image in front of him. Sound broke from his lips causing an irritated and slightly embarrassed Kageyama to scowl at him accentuating the dark lines that were settled under his eyes since the morning.

“Oh, right! I was going to ask this earlier but I forgot. Kageyama are you getting sick? Cause you look all tired and kinda puffy. I didn’t sleep well last night so you better not have gotten me sick too!”

“Stop talking and chewing at the same time!” The snappy reply came from a mouth also filled with food, “And no I’m not getting sick. I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“What, why not?” Still chewing, the smaller boy listened for a response.

“I… I was excited I guess. For practice.” Kageyama pinched his mouth into a tight frown at how pitiful his excuse came out.

Hinata lifted the glass of milk to his mouth and began to take small sips while registering the uncharacteristic reasoning. A foreign thought crossed his mind, one posing that Kageyama had been excited to practice because of Hinata. The suggestion entertained the idea in a romantic way, one where Kageyama looked at him in the same heated and confused way that Hinata looked at Kageyama-

“Uh- wah!” The heavy glass slipped out of Hinata’s, causing a torrent of liquid to unleash itself down his entire shirt and soaking all the way to the band of his underwear.

“Hinata! Idiot! What the hell! _Don’t move!”_ Kageyama stuck his hands out in a gesture as if commanding a dog to stay still, then jumped up and ran out of the room.

“Ahh! I’m so sorry Kageyama!” Hinata squirmed around at the uncomfortable feeling of foreign liquids coating his skin.

“Why are you apologizing to me?! You spilled it on yourself!” The yelling came from the kitchen where Kageyama frantically grabbed a pile of hand towels from a drawer and ran back down the hallway to throw one at Hinata’s face and used a couple others to soak up the rest of the milk.

When they got the spill under control they began picking up the plates and brought them to the kitchen. Kageyama placed their dishes in the sink and turn to examine Hinata.

The spill had completely soaked through the front of his shirt and part of his shorts. It looked like Hinata had thrown up on himself. “Tch.” He scrunched his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “You should take a shower. I can put your clothes in the wash for you.”

“Eh?” Hinata looked down at himself and was inclined to agree. If he went out on his bike this wet he would definitely catch a nasty cold. “Are you sure that’s ok?” Still, showering… here? And what was he supposed to do while waiting for his clothes to dry?

As if answering his thoughts, “You can borrow some stuff, hurry up,” he led them up the stairs and turned into his own room walking straight to a closet and began rummaging around.

“You keep your room super clean, its kinda… creepy.” Hinata couldn’t see all that well because of the lack of light but he could tell that Kageyama was very organized, a stark contrast to himself. He caught a glimpse of volleyballs, weights, training charts and other related items. _Kageyama really loves volleyball huh._

A change of clothes was tossed to Hinata, “Now go clean up. Bathroom’s down the hall. Put your dirty clothes outside the door and I’ll start them in the wash.”

“…thanks,” Hinata left the room and held a hand to the wall guiding him towards the next doorway that proved to be the bathroom.

He stripped out of his soiled clothes, piling them outside the door quickly as Kageyama had instructed. Looking at the clothes Kageyama had given him to change into now, he felt a tightening sensation in his chest. They were dark blue pants and a white t-shirt with _Kitagawa Daiichi_ written across the front.

_Kitagawa Daiichi? These must be from middle school …he probably gave me these cause they’d be smaller._

…

Water bounced off narrow shoulders and trickled down tired muscles. Steam surrounded Hinata as he washed away the day’s sweat and soreness with clumps of foaming soap. While he worked in shampoo, a familiar smell of lavender filled the bathroom. It was sweet, floral, and herbal with balsamic undertones.

Hinata’s mind melded with the cleansing sensation of the hot water and he brought his hands up to rub away encroaching sleep from his eyes.

With a twist, he turned off the water faucet. The bathroom became suddenly quiet, and stepped out onto a soft silvery bath mat. Now shivering, he glanced around to locate a towel. A oversized blue one was produced from the closet and the boy cloaked himself with it like a blanket. When he checked his phone, slight worry crept into his head, _10:02 PM? I didn’t know it was this late! I gotta hurry, its gonna take me a while on my bike from Kageyama’s house._ Hastily sliding into the clean clothes, he shoved his phone into a pocket and slipped into the hallway.

Gliding down the hall, Hinata had to hold up the pant legs a bit as they were still significantly too long on him. Opening a familiar door in one fluid movement. “Kage- …”

Hinata found himself in complete darkness, his voice automatically shifting to a whisper, “Kageyama?” No answer. “Oi…” He slowly crept further into the room. _Did that jerk leave me all alone up here?_ Fear began to invade his mind at the thought of being abandoned in the unfamiliar dark space.

A shuffling noise snapped him from his thoughts and his breathing halted. He hesitated and then peered in the direction of the foreign sound. Gradually, his eyes adjusted and then widened when he realized the source of the disturbance. It had been Kageyama, who was currently sprawled out across his own bed and entirely sound asleep.

“… Ka-” sound refused to leave Hinata’s mouth as he struggled to form actual words and his mind was silenced. The image in front of him demanded his full attention.

Delicate light from the summer moon trickled down through the open window and wove tendrils across the bed. Pale skin was reflected by the wavering glow. A gentle breeze bringing the song of night birds and rustling leaves washed into the room.

For a while he just stood there frozen, taking in the scene laid out before him. Kageyama’s body rose and fell gently as his steady breathing came from slightly parted lips. They looked thin and smooth, with a slight peach hue.

Hinata silently walked to the bed where the the setter lay sleeping. He slowly reached out a hand and pressed it to Kageyama’s shoulder, causing tingly warmth to creep up his arm. “Hey Kageyama… I- I have to leave now, its really late and uh- um… Kageyama, hey wake up, I’m really tired. I’m going home now ok…” Hinata lessened the pressure on the other’s shoulder and turned away.

He reached the door and grabbed the cool handle. Hesitation swelled inside his chest and he decided to look back, just once. He wanted to remember this.

Suddenly, fear spidered sharply throughout his body. He had turned around but he couldn’t see anything. The once present moonlight had been replaced with darkness. He tasted bitterness as his stomach shot up his throat, he wanted to run… but he couldn’t move.

Something was blocking his view, a looming darkness that was craning down at him. Instinct snapped Hinata into movement and he spun back around grabbing the door knob to crank it open. His breathe was shallow and rapid as panic spread throughout his body.

Overwhelming strength forced his body back around. The fright caused Hinata to inhale sharply and a whimper was forced from his lungs. He felt a warm pressure across his mouth and another grip his arm. Hot air tickled his throat and then words were whispered into his ear.

“Shh… Hinata… It’s just me,” the voice was calm and low. It was one he knew, one he had heard many times before.

The hand on his mouth was lowered and his breathing evened out at the familiar tone.

“…Ka- Kageyama… ?” A distinct outline became clear in front of him. “Um, what are you-”

The raven haired boy caught him by surprise at how fast he moved. Kageyama’s free hand deftly slid around Hinata’s waist, leaving trails of stinging warmth, and found the small of his back. The firm arm pulled him slightly forward and he felt hair tickling across his cheek.

Kageyama’s mouth was within a centimeter of his ear. Another whisper came, smooth and hushed ,“Hinata…”

The sound sent pulsing heat through Hinata’s body. His hands unconsciously crept upwards towards the body in front of him.

“W- what?” the red head swallowed hard in his nervousness.

A rumbling chuckle echoed from Kageyama, betraying the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips. “You were watching me sleep, weren’t you?”

Hinata’s mouth gaped open, _He saw me?! He was asleep! How did he? I wasn’t…_ Hinata felt overwhelming embarrassment for being caught doing such a suggestive thing. He opened his mouth in an attempt to force out an excuse but no words came. Panic continued to rise as the seconds passed.

All of the sudden, Kageyama’s head passed by Hinata’s and landed with a thud against the door that was only a few inches behind them.

_…He’s asleep?!_ Dumbfounded, and relieved, Hinata finally released a pent up breath from his chest. _This freaky jerk… I knew he was a creep but this is like on a whole other level! I can’t believe he did all that in his sleep!_

Hinata was considerably more relaxed now, but he was still very aware of just how close Kageyama was to him. Lanky arms dangled on either side of him and a shoulder almost impaled his face. If he hadn’t leaned back, Kageyama’s chest would be pressed against his face.

Letting loose another breath, Hinata began to remove the setter from his personal space. He gripped the other’s biceps and slowly pushed him backwards and guided him over to the bed. Gently, he began pushing him downwards.

A hand snapped over Hinata’s wrist and pulled. Both bodies fell clumsily onto the bed with a slump. Air rushed out of his lungs in a sharp hiss as Hinata found himself pressed against Kageyama, who was still fast asleep and gripping the shorter boy’s wrist.

“Ka… Kageyama!?” The heated body below him shifted ever so slightly.

“…mmm wha…”

“Um, well… can you maybe let me go? I need to go home.” Hinata lifted his head off from Kageyama’s chest where it had landed when they fell, and glanced at the face in front of him. The setter’s eyes were closed gently with a few strands of hair caught in his long eye lashes. Warm breaths swept across Hinata’s face and left behind a softly burning blush across his body.

Golden-brown eyes slowly traced from the pale jaw line, up across cheeks rosy from sleep, to the rare sight of a relaxed brow beneath scattered ebony bangs. Hinata lifted his hand and lightly traced with one finger from the other’s temple to his jaw. He sighed self-deprecatingly, “What am I doing…”

By now Hinata was struggling to keep his eyelids from closing and his head began to nod off towards the inviting bed beneath him. _But I can’t! This is Kageyama’s bed. And he’s sleeping in it!_

Hinata continued to argue with himself about what to do. He considered staying, which would then entail sleeping in Kageyama’s bed _with Kageyama._ That felt like a huge overstep in personal boundaries. And the fact that he had no idea how Kageyama felt about him only added to his growing uncertainty.

In trying to reason an excuse for staying, he admitted to himself that maybe, he just might have feelings that were a little stronger than friendship towards his teammate but, after thinking this, he felt even more flustered and unsure of himself.

His other choice was to leave now. This would have him riding his bike at after 11PM by himself up dark and narrow mountain roads. Worry and hesitation pumped through his heart as he mentally added how tired and worn out his body currently was to the list of things that could go wrong being alone this late at night, cycling on a mountain pass.

“I can’t stay in this house, in this bed, with him.” The sobering thought cleared his mind and Hinata took a last look at his friend below him. Kageyama’s eyelids were fluttering slightly, _he must be dreaming,_ Hinata tried to imagine what exactly Kageyama Tobio dreamed of.

His gaze lingered on the light skin and raven hair, the relaxed open mouth that released breath in sync with the rise and fall of the taller’s chest. Slowly, Hinata lowered his head and softly buried his face in the other’s slightly tousled locks. He breathed in deeply, taking in the flowery scent of shampoo mixed with the slightly musky scent that was Kageyama’s alone.

He didn’t notice the hand gently gripping his waist.

“Hi… nata?”

Amber eyes snapped open and cheeks flooded with rosy heat. His lips trembled and sputtered, “Ka- I uh… um well… I’m so-” Hinata had lifted his head and was frantically looking around the room searching for something to say that would ease how embarrassed he felt.

“I, I have to um, well I have to go home, I’m sorry.” He began pushing himself away from the bed while avoiding the other’s eyes, which were now sleepily fixed on his own.

“Hinata.” He heard his name called softly as the hand on his waist, that he just now noticed, tightened. Heat, flooding through his body from the grip, pulled his focus down to the set of steely blue eyes that had been waiting for his own.

Kageyama’s face was slightly flushed, his mouth scrunched. After a few seconds his eyes broke away from their locked gaze “…a”.

The whisper had been rushed. Hinata paused, he was afraid of what Kageyama was trying to say, what was he thinking of the situation they were caught in. _What if he hates me…_ “Wha… what?”

The raven’s blush deepened, his brow furrowed, and his lips were tightly pursed. He kept his eyes trained on the wall beside them. “…stay.”

The red-head blinked, then he stared. He stared for a long time.

When it became clear that Hinata was no where near making a decision or even forming any words, Kageyama shifted himself closer to the wall and gently pulled Hinata down with him to the bed. He slipped his hand off Hinata’s side and brought it down to rest between them as they faced each other. His eyes wandered everywhere besides the frighteningly wide pair in front of him.

Slight movement caught Kageyama’s eyes, Hinata had reached into his pocket and did something quickly on his phone before shoving it back into the pocket of the Kitagawa Daiichi warm ups. The sight of the smaller in his own clothes just now catching Kageyama’s attention, filled his stomach with tingling warmth and a yearning for the one wearing them.

Those amber eyes found his and they were focused this time, “Ok.”

“…Ok?”

“I’ll stay.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
